


Bones Dialogue Prompts!

by strawberryoneshots (nostalgicstrawberry)



Series: Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Bones (TV), any fandom, multifandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/strawberryoneshots
Summary: A list of dialogue prompts that you can rquest for an x reader imagine on Wattpad or Tumblr. (Both are called strawberryoneshots!)





	Bones Dialogue Prompts!

I absolutely loooove Bones, and I saw there were a lot of funny and interesting quotes throughout the show that would make excellent dialogue prompts. Message me a number (or two, or three, or..), a character (or two, or three, or..), any other preferences/details, and I’ll whip you something up!!

1) “He touched me with his creepy serial killer hands.”

2) A: “Everybody’s right. I lack empathy.” B: “You’ve got empathy. You’re awkward, it’s different.”

3) “ You’re ordering a prostitute from my cell phone? “

4) A: “Why don’t we ever take my car?” B: “Do you have bullet proof vests in the trunk?” A: “No.” B: “That’s why.”

5) A: “You’re a smart ass, you know that?” B: “Objectively, I’d say that I’m very smart, although it has nothing to do with my ass.”

6) “I clicked on a pop-up and got caught in a pornado. “

7) “I find very few people scary once they have been poked in the eye.”

8) “[They're] my partner, see. And if anything happens to [them], I will find you and I will kill you. I won’t think twice.“

9) “This conspiracy thing is a lot more intense when you’re in the middle of it.”

10) “I’m not nervous. I’m scared. I don’t know how to talk to crazy people unless I’m dating them.”

11) “Jesus is not a zombie! I shouldn’t even have to tell you that.”

12) “Men aren’t like us. They’re much more fragile and needy. The fact that they think we’re the needy ones is a testament to our superiority.”

13) “We make our lives out of chaos and hope. And love.”

14) “Testosterone spill on aisle four.”

15) “They’ll never work. They’re, like, complete opposites.”

16) “You know what? You’re the only smart person I really like.”

17) “Because you all want to lose yourself in another person. You believe that love is transcendent and eternal… I want to believe that, too.”

18) “What are we, the land of misfit toys?”

19) “King of the funeral!”

20) “Is it worth it? To have your own happiness so contingent on another human being?”

21) “You should know that better than anybody. If you keep living trying to protect yourself, nothing is ever gonna touch you.”

22) “So you’re a murderer; I’m unfaithful. We are a very exciting couple!”

23) “If a man can’t have the woman that he loves, he gets a bit crazy.”

24) “All right, you’ve got steel ovaries.”

25) “You know, I won’t say anything about the scream if you don’t say anything about the gun.”

26) “You’re a good person. I will never forget what you did for him.”

27) “I can still be surprised by people.”

28) “Do you believe in fate?”

29) “This is the prom I never got to go to.”

30) “You should expect to be impressed by me.”

31) “Why is it that when these things happen, they always happen to the people you don’t want to see naked?”

32) “I envy your ability to substitute optimism for reality.”

33) “Please, don’t be a hero … please, just don’t be you.”

34) “You know what? You asked my opinion, right? I’m gonna give it to you. You listening? Give yourself a chance to be happy, move on.”

35) “I just assumed that when you guys got back from your trip you’d be a real couple.”

36) “Eureka! A gathering of Guidos!”

37) “But it’s clear, and what do we say about clarity? It’s a barbarity that clarity is a rarity!”

38) “It’s not like you build up an immunity to gunshot wounds.”

39) “You had intercourse accidentally?”

40) “What is it with women who just don’t want what I’m offering here?”

41) “Valentine’s Day is not a holiday. It’s just made up by these greeting card companies and florists.”

42) “We both have excellent stamina. Making love would be..quite satisfying.”

43) “You really are not going to stop until this Canadian foot guy is paralyzed from head to toe.”

44) “We don’t make any sense at all.”

45) “It’s amazing how people can ask me to find things, when the real treasure is something completely different all together.”

46) “There is a mystery to life.”

47) “I missed her so much.”

48) “You’re an airplane propeller and I’m about to walk into you so I am going to take a step back.”

49) “I thought we could search for carrion and rearticulate their skeletons. You know… a family project.”

50) “How does a baby get suspended from day care?”


End file.
